This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a golf club head with a notch for making loft and lie adjustments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,577 to Karsten Solheim discloses an iron type golf club having a club head and a shaft. The club head includes a body, and a narrowed neck which connects the body to a hosel which receives the lower end of the shaft. The narrowed neck has a maximum dimension at its mid section that is smaller than the outside diameter of the hosel. When adjusting loft and lie angles of the club head, bending occurs at the narrowed neck. While the club head disclosed in the Solheim patent permits satisfactory loft and lie adjustments, it is recognized that further improvements are possible.